d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogre Druid 4
Kru-Gark is the shaman for his tribe of Ogres. He's a formidable NPC but not much of a fighter; if attacked by your players he is likely to be swiftly overwhelmed. However, he should be able to command the loyalty of many more Ogres. In my game, he guarded the entrance to the lair of the Ogre Half Red-Dragon and Ogre Dire Were-Bat, which he regarded as powerful servitors of the spirit world. With a few rounds to prepare, Kru-Gark could get a few black bears and some bull's strength going, and be a real handful. Remember that when casting bull's strength on himself, he can share spells with his animal companion. ---- Kru-Gark (male ogre druid 4): CR 5; Large Giant; Init –2; Spd 30 (in hide armor); AC 15 (+3 armor, +5 natural armor, -1 size, -2 dex), touch 7, flat-footed 15; HD 4d8+16 plus 4d8+16; hp 68; BAB +6; Grap +15; Atk +10 spear (2d6+7/x3), +3 thrown spear (2d6+5/x3); Space/Reach 10 ft./10 ft.; SQ Darkvision 60 ft, low-light vision; AL NE; SV Fort +12, Ref +0, Will +9; Str 20, Dex 6, Con 18, Int 9, Wis 18 (16), Cha 8. Skills & Feats: Heal +11, Knowledge (nature) +10, Listen +11, Survival +13 (+15 in aboveground natural environments); Augment Summoning, Greater Spell Focus (evocation), Spell Focus (conjuration), Spell Focus (evocation). Languages: Kru-Gark speaks Giant and Druidic. Animal Companion: Kru-Gark’s animal companion is a typical black bear; they share a link and can share spells. Wild Empathy: Kru-Gark can influence animals with a +3 die roll modifier. Woodland Stride: Kru-Gark can move through undergrowth at his full speed and without taking damage. Trackless Step: Kru-Gark cannot be tracked. Resist Nature’s Lure: Kru-Gark has a +4 bonus on saves against the magic of fey. Spontaneous Summoning: Kru-Gark can convert any prepared druid spell into a summon nature’s ally of the same level (he prefers black bears for 2nd level and wolves for 1st level). Druid Spells Prepared: 0—''cure minor wounds x3, detect magic, read magic''; 1—''cure light wounds, faerie fire, longstrider, obscuring mist''; 2—''bull’s strength, flaming sphere'' (DC 18), gust of wind (DC 18). Possessions: large spear, hide armor, periapt of wisdom +2, potion of eagle’s splendor, scroll of shillelagh. Black Bear: CR 2; Medium Animal; Init +1; Spd 40 ft; AC 13, touch 11, flat-footed 13; HD 3d8+6; hp 19; BAB +2; Grap +6; Atk +6 claw (1d4+4); Full Atk two +6 claws (1d4+4) and +1 bite (1d6+2); SQ Low-light vision, scent; AL N; SV Fort +5, Ref +4, Will +2; Str 19, Dex 13, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6. Skills & Feats: Climb +4, Listen +4, Spot +4, Swim +8; Endurance, Run. Augment Summoning: If Kru-Gark summons additional bears, they have +4 Str and Con, giving them the following stats: HD 3d8+12; hp 25; Grap +8; Atk +8 claw (1d4+6); Full Atk two +8 claws (1d4+6) and +3 bite (1d6+3); SV Fort +7; Str 23, Con 19. Climb +6, Swim +10. Category:CR 5 Category:Ogre Category:Giant Category:Druid